


To My Brothers and Sisters the Hurricanes

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-30
Updated: 2009-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, humanity is difficult for Castiel to bare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To My Brothers and Sisters the Hurricanes

**Author's Note:**

> This was funner. written at: June 30, 2009.

Humanity is difficult for Castiel to bare, at times, though he tries his best to cope, he cannot help but be overwhelmed by the brevity of it all. For him, time seems a cruel and unforgiving thing, yet humans, who live and die in the same breath, take their fates in stride. For them, death is inevitable, though for him it was once unnecessary. At that time, in fact, Castiel could have easily manipulated it-given them _more_ , and yet now such a power is beyond his grasp.

It saddens him, to think about before, at a time when he had walked the world over watching as centuries past by, billions of humans aging and dying. He hates that he had never thought to save at least one of them from their grisley fates, when he could have so easily, though before it had not bothered him the way it does now, he thinks, watching Dean, sitting there on the edge of the bed, lacing up his boots.

"What?" He asks, when he notices Castiel staring and the once-angel shrugs, turning his back. He stares out the dirty hotel window, trying not to thing about it, until he feels Dean's hand on his shoulder.

"You. . .you're going to die." He says, slowly and feels Dean's grip loosen slightly. Castiel shifts, turning his eyes to him, and the hunter stares back in surprise. A split second later, Castiel realizes his mistake and breaks eye contact. "Not now." He corrects, and he can practically _feel_ Dean's brow furrowing in confusion, so he takes a breath, and tells Dean of humanity.

When he finishes, he looks at Dean with a painful sorrow. "You're going to die." He repeats, feeling his throat constricting as he is seized by a strong compulsion to reach out and touch the man's face.

He doesn't, however, and Dean just shakes his head.

"Everyone dies, Cas." He says, his voice sad and sympathetic. "It's natural."

"Is that what you call it?" Castiel asks, thinking of Dean's death, of the hounds of Hell ripping him apart while he screamed in agony. He thinks of how that doesn't seem at all natural, and he thinks of his former brothers and sisters.

Those who have not yet fallen. They are perfect, cold, and emotionless. Never-ending. He thinks of how, not long ago, he was the same but he traded it all for this life he has with Dean. It is a quick, unrelenting, and ultimately destructive existance.

The life of a Hurricane.

Castiel swallows down the lump in his throat, as Dean nods. He says: "I don't want you to die." And Dean laughs softly.

"That's called love." He says, with a breathtakingly beautiful smile.

And just for a moment, the hurricane stands still.


End file.
